The Daughter Of The Seas
by Iluvnemi09
Summary: Andromeda Kamber is a struggling thirteen year old. She is attacked by a monster at school and runs away from her drug filled mother to find her destiny.


**Andromeda **

I didn't want to be this way and like every other story of a demigod of a sea god if there ever was a demigod of Poseidon would say: Life sucks and monster fighting and crap like that. My story is worse then you think. This is the story of my life. How I got to camp,how things changed from normal to unusual.

As you expect that my mother was wonderful,perfect and the most understanding you my friend are absolutely wrong. She was rude,conceited and strict. I hated her. I was about thirteen at the time. I was going through changes anyways. Middle school,eighth grade was the least of my problems.

The school work didn't bother me. I would come home like regular days then try doing my homework with no success then go back to school. I didn't really have friends. I was known to be cold,cruel and cranky most of the time I did talk to someone. Hey,can you blame me? Try going to school with perverts.

Reading was my last class of the day and of course Ms Delaware thought I was the devil pet. I could run away and leave but why try? At the time I felt impossible and ignorant. Seeing my flaws and not seeing what was amazing about me. Many times my mother had a heart and told me she used to be in my shoes. All lies. She didn't care and I didn't.

Anyways,I stared at the book with no clue of what was on the page. The words rearranged like word soup.

The cherry blonde teacher wore a slim beautiful black dress. She was thin and wore heels which was one thing I got wrong. She smoked and smelt like ashes on her clothes. She had dark bags underneath her eyes and had a rocker leather jacket sitting on her chair. She looked cruel enough to have a motorcycle. She held a ruler in her hands and slapped it against her other while pacing back and forth.

I peeked up to see what she was doing and stared at my wrist watch,pretending to look at the book. I hoped time would skim faster then this. "Andromeda." I heard my name.

"Yes,Ms Delaware?" I asked suddenly gripping the ends of the paper of my notebook. I wasn't supposed to get in trouble. I was more scared of my mother then anyone else.

"I need to speak with you." She paused pursing her lips. "Outside."

Why can't we talk in here? I thought and nodded reluctantly and grabbed my bag. I knew this was my last straw and I'm in trouble with my mom or something.

I approached the door and opened it. I heard some snickers and I looked to find who decided to get punched this time.

I hesitated and opened the door and felt the wind press against my face. I waited for about five minutes until the doors opened and her heels clicked against the hallway ground.

After moments later I was running through the forest of Seattle Washington. The clouds were a deep gray that match my purple and gray shirt. I wore jeans and converse. For hours I ran until I saw the tall buildings disappear from my eyesight. I finally reached an opened road. I looked left to right. Nighttime was coming. Great! Who knows what else could be after me. I held a long pole in my hands the end of it was pointy and sharp like it was missing a piece.

I looked through my bag,dropping the pole for a second for my iPod. That was the only light I can get until I find flat grounds to stay at for the night. I went to girl scouts when I was younger. Embarrassing enough it helped out for camping,hunting for food and stuff like that.

I'll live long enough until more monsters come. I felt like I was a weakling against these monsters. Honestly, Ms Delaware came from my Greek mythology book. She was a snake women with green skin,talons and snake hair. Not like Medusa. Let's hope I don't run into her next.

I continued on and picked up my weapon (the pole) and ran across the empty road and traveled through the forest across from where I originally was and find an open part with only mossy wet leaves. This was going to be harder then I thought it would be. Seattle rained all the time. How could I build a fire? I took off my jacket and laid it flat out on the ground and sat on it. I opened my backpack to find maybe a snack I forgot about. Yep,I'm truly that disorganized shut up about it.

I find my lunch box which I decided not to eat. My mom is a horrible cook. Don't tell her that but that's the truth. I took out the sandwich with hesitation and ate it quickly.

I watched my iPod go low on power then laid down and closed my eyes which was hard me. Humans sleep but do monsters sleep?

I was standing in the middle of the deep waters in New York City. How I knew I was in New York City was the Empire State Building was near my watering vision. My hands stayed at my side as water poured past me. I stared up and saw a man in Greek armor,he had black hair,green eyes that were kind but moody. He held a trident that was blue like the seas. I woke up. Not having a urge to finish the dream. Of course its just a dream right?

I looked at my watch and saw it light up. "2:23 in the morning." I told myself. It was time to get up and hike. I grabbed my jacket and put it on. I got up and wiped the wet spots from the sprinkling from last night. I fixed my curly hair and put it in a ponytail then grabbed the pole in my left and put the iPod in my back pocket. I grabbed my backpack which I dumped everything except the food I decided to keep from last night. I dumped the books except one. Greek Mythology. No lie. I need that book to read about the monsters that were popping from the book into reality. I held my pole like it was a baseball bat ready to strike the ball up in the air. I hiked around the woods. This was going to be a long day.

The sun finally peered from the cold clouds. The wind slowed and I could feel the heat glaze upon my face. This wasn't normal for the sun to be up in Seattle but this was a present for me. Maybe know monsters,maybe!

I found another road. I felt my legs ache. Dozens of bruises up my arms and legs and a gash of blood dripping down my face from my forehead. I saw a opened gas station. The lighting was flickering off,flies still flew around the light. "Gross." I said and raised an eyebrow. If they have snacks at least under $3.00's then joy to the world.

I opened the door of the gas station and looked around. The gas station was old. Candy still sat around and looked from the 70's candy mixed with regular candy from this time. I saw no owner and that was my chance. I grabbed about five-six candy bags and left. No one as there. So no crime was committed,yet. I sat behind the gas station and rested my head against the boney wall and closed my eyes. I could hear the radio playing Daughtry,Crawling back to you.

I decided to rest for a few minutes to recap of what happened. I actually miss my mom. Wait what am I saying that drug,perverted mother that I have? Hell no. I don't miss her. I ate a few pieces of fish candy that got up onto my aching feet and ran into the forest after gathering everything.

Everything was silence. I had ditched the pole and no monsters which surprised me. I only heard the screams of two other people."Hello?!"I called out.

Please no monsters right now. I past through the tree and found a opened field. A guy with blonde hair,cropped up and beautiful features. Another girl with electrifying blue eyes and blonde hair,short up to her ears. They were possibly like me?


End file.
